Scaredy Cat
by darkalbino
Summary: If there was one thing he feared more than ghosts, it was losing him. Sasuke and Naruto chibi waff. Prizefic for michelerene.


**Title**: Scaredy Cat

**Rating**: K+

**Author**: darkalbino

Kiriban win for michelerene. She currently holds the record for most gifts from me, this is number 5 :I idk how she does it but i love her to death ;3;

This was so FRUSTRATING to write because it got DELETED like forty billion times and i had to keep starting over augghh -_-;; so i'm sorry, if it's not up to usual standard, i'm aware and apologize and hope it's enjoyable anyway :/

**Disclaimer**: no own ;3;

* * *

**Scaredy Cat**

"C'mon Naruto, don't be such a baby!"

"Shut up!" the little blond shouted. He crossed his arms in a huffy manner, blue eyes flickering away from Kiba and over the other children in the classroom playing games like _Go Fish_ and _Connect Four_. "I'm not," he muttered.

"Yes you are!" Kiba grinned and pushed his fingertip against Naruto's nose. "You're scared of the ghost, right?" He laughed when Naruto made a frustrated noise and smacked his hand away, only to have Kiba push his thumbs against either side of his head and wriggle his fingers at Naruto. "Scawedy cat, scawedy cat!" he called mockingly.

Naruto shoved him. "I SAID SHUT UP!" he yelled, though it was somewhat smothered out by the clatter of games and laughter around them. Naruto turned to his best friend, sitting at his desk beside them _trying_ to read _Holes_. "Sasuke! Tell him I'm not scared!"

Sasuke answered smoothly, without looking up from his book, "You are, but it's dumb." Dark eyes flicked up to Naruto, wide and deep over chubby, pale cheeks. "Ghosts aren't real."

"You won't say that when you see her!" Kiba grinned and stepped closer to the other two boys. Naruto pouted, scooting closer to Sasuke who looked up at Kiba with a bored expression. "They say she's got blue skin and her eyes–" Kiba covered his own with his hands "–are just two black holes."

Naruto shivered slightly and leaned even closer to Sasuke while Kiba dragged his nails down his cheeks and looked up at the ceiling. "Blood comes out of them and her hair is long and goes like this over her face." He matted his spiky brown hair down over his eyes and wailed pathetically in an attempt to sound like a ghost.

"K-Kiba, be quiet!" Naruto cried, shutting his eyes and digging his nails into Sasuke's arm through his shirt sleeve.

Sasuke winced before glaring slightly at Kiba, placing his hand comfortingly over Naruto's. "Who's 'they'?" he deadpanned.

Kiba huffed, pushing his hair back away from his face. "You know… 'they'." He frowned when Sasuke simply gave him an unimpressed stare and fisted his hands. "They say everything!"

Sasuke closed his eyes with a snort. "And if her hair hangs over her eyes, then how do 'they' know she has no eyes?"

"They…" Kiba flushed, his tiny mouth curving into a pout as his eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "Shut up, Sasuke! You don't know anything!"

"Ghosts aren't real," Sasuke repeated.

Naruto nodded quickly. "Y-yeah!"

"Fine!" Kiba crossed his arms, raising a brow at them, particularly at Naruto since he knew he was downright terrified of ghosts, and a few snarky words from Sasuke wasn't gonna change that. "If she's not real, then you shouldn't be afraid of doing it," he proclaimed.

"I told you I'm not!"

"Prove it!"

Naruto backtracked a little, throwing a fervent glance at Sasuke before snorting and turning his nose up. "I don't have to do what you say."

"Pft, baby, you're just saying that so you don't have to." Kiba laughed as Sasuke's brows creased, then held his hands out to Naruto. "C'mon, Naruto," he coaxed, clenching his fists and placing them on his hips. "I DARE ya!"

Naruto turned his head to the side, flushing slightly as Sasuke watched the exchange silently beside them.

For a moment, Kiba's mouth pursed in a dejected little pout, but then, slowly, grew back into a wide, white grin. "I _double dog_ dare ya."

Naruto gasped in time with the small, surprised part of Sasuke's lips. Kiba had just put them in no-turn-back territory, skipping "double dare" and going straight for the kill. No one ever refused a _double dog dare_, it was one of those unwritten rules that all kids knew, including Naruto, whose bottom lip quivered slightly before he steeled his fists and tilted his chin up. "Okay, I will! But Sasuke has to come, too!"

Sasuke sighed and closed his book.

Naruto huffed, shoving his finger in Kiba's face. "And sh-she's not real! Stupid Kiba, you'll see!"

* * *

Sneaking past the ASC counselor had been simple enough; she never paid much attention to the children other than the occasional glance up and around before going back to either her cell phone or flirting with the guy who brought them after-school snacks.

Kiba burst through the boys' bathroom door and started poking his head into each of the stalls while Naruto and Sasuke slid in behind him. Naruto had both his arms wrapped –_tight_ – around Sasuke's left one, and Sasuke could feel the other boy's heart pattering frantically as his chest pressed against him in an effort to get even closer. He stopped walking and tilted his head in Naruto's direction, enough to get his attention.

His blue eyes were round and wide, fingernails in spasms against Sasuke's skin as Naruto tried to hide the balloon of fear swelling in his chest. Sasuke frowned seeing his best friend, always so loud and bold, crumble because of a stupid dare that tacked right on one of the few things he was actually afraid of. Sasuke's free arm came up, his fingertips resting gently on Naruto's chin, which looked about ready to be sucked right into his mouth if the way he was chewing up his bottom lip was any indication. "We don't _have_ to do this. Naruto, you know that?"

Naruto shook his head slightly. "But Sasuke, it's a _double dog dare_! Kiba will think I'm a baby!"

Sasuke's response was cut off by a loud "Okay!" as Kiba came back to them and smacked his hand over the light switch. "All empty."

Naruto's eyes widened as he jerked Sasuke closer to him. "Wait! Are you sure you know what to do?"

Kiba's nose scrunched up. "'Course I do! I heard Ino and Sakura talking about it…or maybe Hinata…" He looked off to the side, scratching his cheek with one finger, "Or maybe Temari? I dunno, some girls."

Sasuke snorted.

"Shut up! I do know! First, you turn off the lights!" And his hand came down, shrouding all three boys in immediate darkness.

Sasuke felt the quick press of Naruto's fingertips into his arm, heard his sharp gasp as he blinked repeatedly to adjust his eyesight. "It's okay," he murmured, covering the small hands with one of his own.

Kiba's noisy fumbling for one of the sinks was clear in the room until he managed to bump right into one. "Oof!" He felt around the porcelain for a moment before grinning. "Then, you turn on the water, and put it on the mirror!"

They heard a metallic creak, then the gentle _shhh_ of the faucet run before Kiba filled the cup of his hand with water and splashed it over the mirror.

"Sasuke," Naruto whined, changing his grip to clasp onto Sasuke's shirt as he buried his face in the older boy's neck.

Sasuke could feel a searing heat pool in his cheeks, and he reached up tentatively to stroke the blond mess of Naruto's hair. He really wanted to forget this whole stupid thing and just pull Naruto out of the bathroom, it made his chest hurt in a weird way to see him like this.

"Now we say her name until she comes out." Kiba left the water running as he turned to where he assumed Naruto and Sasuke were standing. "Bloody Mary."

Sasuke could feel Naruto's mouth part against his skin, but no sound came out. "Bloody Mary," he muttered, then gave Naruto a gentle nudge with his shoulder.

"Bl…" Naruto swallowed thickly, focusing on the rapid beat of Sasuke's pulse against the tip of his nose, and forced himself to say it, "Bloody Mary."

"Bloody Mary."

"Bloody Mary."

"Bl…Bloody…"

"C'mon, Naruto!" Kiba hollered. He'd meant to sound encouraging but came off rather impatient, only succeeding in making Naruto yelp and nearly jump out right of his skin.

"Kiba, leave him alone!" Sasuke demanded, leaning forward slightly and pushing Naruto behind him protectively. It caused Naruto to slip away from the hollow of his throat, and it could have been a trick of the fear pulsing through his small body, but Naruto swore he saw a ghost of whitish blue light appear in the wet mirror.

In a flash, Naruto jerked away from Sasuke and tore through the bathroom door, only vaguely hearing Sasuke call his name over the deafening beat of his own heart.

* * *

Naruto was crouched in the hallway against the wall, lined with the green doors of various classrooms. His bottom lip was quivering, and he snagged at it with his teeth as his arms wrapped around his drawn up knees.

He felt stupid now. There had probably been nothing in the mirror but it was like the fear had taken over his legs and all he could do was get as far away from it as he possibly could. He wondered if Kiba and Sasuke had kept going without him, and the thought made his stomach hurt.

"Naruto!"

Naruto looked up, suddenly finding his vision filled with a face-full of Kiba. He looked worried.

"Naruto, something happened to Sasuke!"

For a split second, Naruto swore his heart went dead still. "What?"

"He's on the floor in the bathroom! He's not moving!"

Naruto scrambled up from the floor, trails of warm tears already running down his soft cheeks. "No!" A cry ripped out of him as he wiped furiously at his eyes before he just pushed the heels of his palms against his lids and felt a sob clog up in his throat. "I-I told you!"

Kiba frowned and reached out for him. "Hey wait-"

Naruto smacked his hand away. "I t-told you we shouldn't do it!" He breathed shakily and the sob burst out in the form Sasuke's name.

The sound of the hallway door opening called both their attention, and Naruto went wide-eyed as Sasuke poked his dark head in.

"SASUKE!"

Sasuke was barely able to step away from the door before Naruto barreled into him, winding his arms around Sasuke's chest and holding him as close as physically possible. "Sasuke, Sasuke!"

Sasuke's brows crumpled and he rubbed his friend's back soothingly. "What's the matter?" He looked up, locking gazes with Kiba, whose face was red as a tomato. Sasuke frowned at him. "You said you were going to get him. What happened?"

Kiba glanced at Naruto before groaning. "I told him something bad happened to you," he murmured sheepishly. He scrubbed both hands through is scraggy hair when Sasuke glared at him. "It was a joke! I was just kidding! I didn't know he was gonna _cry_!"

Sasuke opened his mouth to scold Kiba but all that came out was a surprised squeak as Naruto hugged him tighter. "It's okay," Naruto sniffed into his shirt. He never thought there was anything scarier than a ghost, but now he knew if there was one thing he truly feared, it was losing this boy right in front of him. "I'm okay, if you're okay."

Sasuke closed his mouth slowly, staring down at his best friend before tipping his head in a slight nod. He smiled as he hugged Naruto back. "Okay."

**-End-**

* * *

ffff naruru ;3;

this is, again, based on my childhood...i'm naruto...except my best friend just laughed at me instead of hugging me... those bastards ;~;

uhff idk what else to say herpderp

ilu guys

ilu mich /squish

derp

~dark


End file.
